Cold Hands, Warm Coffee
by TruBearshark
Summary: After one of Monoma's plans backfires; Setsuna Tokage finds herself interested in Izuku Midoriya. How will Izuku be able to handle someone that has no problem fighting dirty. Because just like a dinosaur, Setsuna has no problem moving hard and fast to secure her new prey.


Setsuna retreated further into her coat as she let out a shivering yawn. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground. There was a small circle in the snow created from her pacing around; a futile attempt to warm herself up. "Whatever Monoma wants my help with better be good. He knows how much I hate the cold."

It was well known in 1-B that Setsuna and cold weather didn't mix. Some assumed that it was a by product of her quirk 'Lizard Tail Splitter'; that she was cold blooded like a reptile. Setsuna didn't fault those assumptions, she certainly played up the lizard motif with her costume and name, but that's just what it was. A motif. Her quirk had nothing to do with it at all. She just loved dinosaurs, and based her hero identify around them. It's why her hero name was Lizardy; she wasn't a lizard, she was just lizard-y.

Plus if it gave her opponents the wrong idea about how her quirk worked; then that was an advantage she couldn't pass up.

Setsuna just hated being cold. She was wrapped up in what could only be called a heat cocoon before this. A text from Monoma that he _absolutely needed her help _raised her curiosity, but she was seriously regretting it now.

"Ah there you are Tokage, good. We have enough time to do this, but we should get a move on. Don't need to waste any time." Monoma had just come from the direction of the 1-A dorms, and Setsuna felt herself groan when she realized what this was. Another of his schemes to get one up on the other hero class. Regardless she allowed him to pull her along.

"So what the hell are we doing _this _time. It better be good to drag me out into this cold."

"Oh it is very good. This should result in us getting everything we need to trounce 1-A in the upcoming joint practice."

Monoma sounded so convinced by this; that Sesuna felt her own excitement rise. "Nice. So what are we doing?"

"We are going to steal Midoriya's notebook!"

Setsuna's felt her excitement vanish. "Alright I'm going back to bed. I know you did bad on the final exam in the summer, but this is a little sad." True to her word, she began walking back to their dorm.

Monoma was quick to block her way though. "Wait Tokage. Think about it though. Besides his admiration of All Might; what is Izuku Midoriya known for?"

"A willingness to break his bones? One so overpowering that people think it might get him off?" Monoma's look of disgust was something Setsuna would treasure.

"No..god no. I didn't need that picture in my head."

"Hey don't knock it till you try it."

"What breaking every bone in my arm?" Setsuna just shrugged at Monoma's response. "Never mind. What else is Midoriya known for?"

Setsuna thought for a minute. "Hmm being an hero nerd with an almost encyclopedic amount of knowledge of them?"

Monoma let out a frustrated sigh. "_What else!?_"

"You know, when you're trying to lead a person to an answer it's usually best if you give better hints."

"Quirks!" Finally fed up with her wrong guesses; he let the answer slip. "His obsession with quirks! He's constantly writing in a notebook about the quirks he sees."

She finally got the point Monoma was trying to make. Making a fist with one had, she placed it into the palm of the other, and gave Monoma a drawn out "Oooh."

"So we take his notebook, and use it to get insight on 1-A's quirks?"

"Yes. Finally you get my genius plan." Monoma was so proud of his plan he had his nose straight up in the air.

"1-A is pretty close though; how do you know he'd even write about their weaknesses. Midoriya seems like the honorable type." Setsuna was quick to point out this important fact.

"He is, but I've seen first hand how automatic he is about filling out that notebook. He'll have a page almost filled before he realizes he's even doing it. Besides, as loath as I am to compliment him; Midoriya takes being a hero seriously. He wants to be the best, and to be the best he'd need to know how to beat even his best friend's quirk. He might hate it, but he knows how valuable his observations are to his success."

Setsuna had to concede to his logic. It made sense she supposed. They continued their trek to the 1-A dorms. "So how do you know we'll get away with this? Wouldn't he be in his room?"

Monoma gave her a few 'tsks.' "Do you think I wouldn't do my research? Ever since I got a glimpse of his notebook I've tailed him to figure out his schedule. He typically goes for a run that lasts about an hour, and then goes into the woods to practice his quirk for another."

'_Stalker…'_ Setsuna was glad she was in 1-B; at least Monoma's own obsession was to her benefit this way. "So once we've got his notebook, then what? He'll notice it's missing."

He put a hand on her shoulder, and shook his head. "We won't need it for long. I managed to convince someone from the support department to give me this." Monoma then pulled out a thin black object that had several buttons on one side. "This is a text scanner. It's used to digitize books and preserve them. With it we'll be able to have a copy of Midoriya's notes; then put the original back without him ever knowing. I just need you to get me the book."

Setsuna had to admit that this was a well thought out plan. She was still unsure though; this was risky, and what if the notes didn't have anything useful.

"Come on Setsuna. I know just how much you want to win, and just how far you'll go to do it. You once threw Bondo's glue into my eyes, and then threw me face first into Tetsutetsu. Why are you hesitating now?"

Setsuna closed her eyes, and let out a large sigh. "Fine." Her face then turned predatory. "You're right. Let's do this."

* * *

A few minutes later they had crossed campus, and approached the 1-A dorms. They were currently hiding behind some nearby trees; looking up to a room on the second floor. "So how do you know this is Midoriya's room?"

"I memorized the layout when I visited to make sure they weren't getting preferential treatment. His was one of the few rooms I got to see up close too. I would have seen more, but I couldn't stand to be in their presence any longer."

"You mean they played along with your insecurity long enough for Kendou to show up?"" The slight pink on Monoma's cheeks told Setsuna that she hit the mark. "Alright let mama do her thing. Keep my body safe, and no funny business, kay." With a wink her head and hands separated from her body. Monoma shook his head; too used to the way Setsuna tried to get a rise out of people.

It would have been better to separate smaller portions of her body, but that would have drained her energy more than necessary. Keeping low to the ground until she was directly under Midoriya's room. Once there Setsuna levitated up; making sure to stay as out of sight as she could. Clearing the railing to Midoriya's balcony, she grinned. '_No one in sight. Hopefully he left the door unlocked.' _ Her hand crept over to test it, and to her surprise it was. '_Too easy. Now to find that book.'_

Before she could enter the room though; a click from the opposite door made her freeze. In walked Izuku Midoriya. What the 1-B students had no way of knowing was that All Might had to attend a teachers meeting, and thus Midoriya wouldn't be training his quirk today. Instead he'd decided to head back to the dorms after his run, and then warm up with a nice shower.

'_Shit, you were wrong Monoma! Midoriya is back early!' _As Midoriya fully entered his room Setsuna got a good look at him; her floating hands immediately clamped around her mouth to keep from making noise. '_And he's exactly my type. Holy shit he's ripped! And those scars make him look pretty rugged...What am I doing; I don't have time to gawk.'_ She began to float backwards, but stopped. '_Although one more look wouldn't hurt.'_

As she was watching Izuku dry his hair; Setsuna couldn't help but wonder how Midoriya hid his muscles. '_He does wear pretty baggy clothes, and his hero suit is pretty loose from what I remember. I know people with strength quirks are naturally pretty buff, but this is ridiculous. He makes Tetsutetsu look like he's made of aluminum. I think I'm going to have to get to know him better after this.' _A grin befitting a predator finding a new prey formed behind her hands.

Once Izuku was done drying his hair; was when everything went wrong. It was at that time that Setsuna finally realized that Izuku was only wearing a towel. When Izuku's hands began to reach for the towel at his waist, did she finally make a noise. It was a muffled gasp/moan, but it was loud enough to gain Izuku's attention.

The two stared at each other with wide eyes. Neither could believe that this was happening. Matching blushes began to fill their faces. Then almost simultaneously they both fainted in embarrassment. Izuku landed on his floor with a 'thump'; thankfully the towel was still protecting his decency. Setsuna on the other hand rocketed backwards in the direction of the rest of her body.

Monoma was thankfully there to catch her head and hands. As he cradled them to his chest; he shook his hand in the direction of Midoriya's window. "I don't know what that green bastard did, but I won't forgive him for giving Setsuna a bloody nose!" He then awkwardly tried to reattach them to her main body. Failing to get them to stick; he only had one thought. '_Kendou is going to kill me for this.'_

* * *

Izuku had trouble meeting people's eyes once classes started for the week. On top of the embarrassment he felt for being seen like he was; it got worse when Iida had barged into his room, and roused him back to consciousness. Apparently he had been walking by and heard the thump Izuku had made. Considering the incident he had recently with his quirk activating as he slept; Izuku understood his concern. Iida was being slightly overbearing about it though. Each time Izuku so much as coughed; he was there offering to take him to the nurses. Izuku had barely convinced his friend that he had caught a cold, and that was why he had fainted. He couldn't bear to tell him the truth.

Seeing a random girls face floating outside his room, as he was wearing only a towel, certainly ranked high on his growing list of shocking moments. It didn't beat seeing All Might's reduced form for the first time, or then being told to eat his mentor's hair in order to gain his quirk. It surely made the top five though. Thinking back to what had really made him faint plagued Izuku. Once he had calmed down from everything; he was able to recognize that the face belonged to 1-B's Setsuna Tokage.

'_I have no idea why she was there, but as long as I don't bump into her everything should be fine.' _Breathing a sigh of relief to himself Izuku went about his day hoping to put this behind him.

Unfortunately for him Setsuna seemed to take every chance she could to 'bump' into him. It started as he was leaving the dorm for classes. She was seemingly waiting for him on the path to the school, and offered him a warm can of coffee. Izuku had accepted it, but he felt so awkward he had stayed quiet as she complained about how cold it was. Then it seemed at every break, as classes changed, Izuku would see her walk by their classroom. She'd give him a small wave each time he noticed her. '_Once or twice is a coincidence, but it's been all day so far. What does she want with me? I hope no one notices what she's doing.'_

At lunch he found out that his friends had noticed. "Gero. Any idea why Tokage from 1-B keeps going to our class, and waiting until you notice her Midoriya." Tsuyu's question came right as he sat down.

"U-uh n-no idea. We kind of bumped into each o-other earlier, but I can't think of any reason why. Besides she hasn't been stopping by that much has she?"

"Tsu's right Deku. Tokage has been by every break. I saw her make, like, five passes before you looked up one time. She must have a reason." Izuku noticed Ochaco's tone seemed tense.

"I-I really don't know. Maybe she wants to be my friend, or something?" Izuku's hoped that's all she wanted, and not that she was up to something else.

"Well that's one way of putting it." Izuku felt goosebumps rise on his neck as a new voice spoke up behind him. Slightly craning his neck to look at the person; Izuku saw the smiling face of Setsuna Tokage.

"H-hi there Tokage." Izuku did his best to sound normal, and polite.

"How can we help you, gero."

"Well the people I'd normally eat with are busy today, and I saw you guys over here. Thought 'why not get to know the other hero class a bit.' After all we're not everyone in 1-B is like Monoma."

Before Izuku could even think of an excuse as to why she couldn't; Iida spoke up. "Of course you may! This is perfect. I've been trying to think of ways for our classes to intermingle, and become better friends. Have a seat!"

Iida, Ochaco, and Tsuyu were all on one side of the table. So the only open seat ended up being right next to Izuku. He gave her a quick glance out of the corner of his eyes. Setsuna was giving him a gentle smile, but her eyes looked predatory for a split second. "Thanks. Heya there Midoriya. How was that coffee I gave you this morning. I thought you looked cold, and that brand always warms me right up."

"It was good. M-maybe a little to bitter for my tastes." All Izuku wanted to do now was finish his food as fast as he could.

"Oh I'll keep that in mind. They have others you might like better."

"Uhm Setsuna." The group looked over to Ochaco as she spoke up. "Why were you hanging around our class all day?"

"Oh that? Kendou had me running errands for her. It just so happened I kept going by your class. Was I being a bother?"

"No. Sorry, I guess I must have been seeing things." Ochaco let it go, but she kept glancing between Setsuna and Izuku.

The lunch was going well, and conversation was kept to small talk. Mostly questions towards Setsuna about how it was in 1-B. Izuku was close to finishing his food when he felt something brush against his foot. Quickly glancing down he saw Setsuna's foot was slowly tapping against his. Eventually it positioned in a way that their legs had crossed. Doing his best to be subtle about it it; he looked over to Setsuna, and she was looking right back at him, grinning. She looked like a hungry animal staring down it's next meal. His mind raced as it tried to figure out a possible reason for all this. The dots finally connected in Izuku's mind. '_She's been flirting with me!?' _A blush began spreading on his face.

His redding face did not go unnoticed. "Midoriya, are you still not over your cold? You are becoming quite flushed." Iida's question, and the looks of concern from Ochaco/Tsuyu only made Izuku blush harder.

To everyone's surprise Setsuna's hand popped off her arm, and placed itself on Midoriya's forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel feverish, but you do look pretty _hot_ to me." The others didn't pick up on her innuendo, but Izuku did. A sputtering cough was his response. "Should help you to the nurse?"

"N-no I feel well enough to go myself. You haven't finished eating anyway. T-thanks for the offer. Have a good day Tokage. Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu I'll see you guys back in class." Izuku was glad he didn't trip over his own legs as he hauled it out of the cafeteria. He felt so confused. Not because of Setsuna's hidden flirtations, but because he realized he enjoyed it.

* * *

Setsuna thankfully stayed away from 1-A's classroom for the rest of the day, and once combat training began Izuku was able to put her out of his mind finally. Izuku was able to relax for the first time since he woke up today. He was so content, he was oblivious to the person that had slid up next to him.

"You seem like you're in a good mood Midoriya. Have a good rest of the day?"

"Yeah, once I was able to take my mind off what happened this weekend. Today ended up being pretty good."

"Oh I almost forgot. I owe you a big apology dude. Sorry about being outside your window. That was all part of one of Monoma's schemes, and I feel pretty bad about invading your privacy like that."

Izuku finally realizing that he was walking, and talking with someone else; jumped back in surprise. "Tokage!"

"That's me!" She then lifted up a handless arm in his direction. "Could I get that back? You kind of ripped it off when you jumped back."

Looking towards where she was pointing; Izuku noticed that he was holding her hand in his. "Gah! S-s-since when were we holding hands?"

"Pft. Hahaha. Relax dude I was just pulling a prank on you. I slipped my hand into yours after you jumped back, and did that whole hand waving thing."

Izuku took several breaths to calm himself. '_I need to relax, or I'll be playing into whatever game she's playing.'_ "What were you saying before?"

"I was saying sorry for scaring you the other day. Monoma had a genius idea to nab your notebook, and I was helping him. Said it would be the best way to get one over on your class. Can you forgive me?" She then pressed both her palms together as if begging for him to accept.

Pondering for a moment; Izuku decided he wouldn't hold any hard feelings against her. He'd turn his frustrations towards Monoma for putting her up to it in the first place. Izuku was so into his thoughts he began mumbling at a rapid rate.

Setsuna took his muttering as if he was still debating to forgive her. "If you want I wouldn't mind flipping the script so we're even." Her speaking up broke Izuku out of his thoughts, and he looked at her in confusion. "I saw you in just a towel, and I wouldn't mind showing you the same."

"Th-that won't be necessary!" They both flinched at the volume of his voice. Izuku was grateful most students had left, or gone to their clubs by now. "That won't be needed Tokage. I-I forgive you."

"Are you sure? I really wouldn't mind." She walked real close to him; so close that Izuku had to tilt his head down to maintain eye contact. "After all I saw just about every inch of you. Don't you want to see every inch of me?" Setsuna loosened her tie, and unbuttoned the top button of her shirt as she said this.

Izuku couldn't help himself as she said that. His eyes just flicked down for barely a second. Returning his gaze to Setsuna's face; he noticed she had a proud grin on her face. He closed his eyes, and gently pushed her away. "W-why are you doing this; is this some kind of back up plan to get my notebooks?"

Setsuna felt a stab of anger at the rejection, and the assumption she was doing this to grab his notebooks. It vanished quickly when she grasped just how he could have come to that conclusion. She had just admitted to scheming to take them. Before today they had never so much as spoken, and here she was being incredibly forward with him. '_Damn I should have never read that magazine Komori gave me. Idol's Way to deal with Shy Guys, what worthless garbage!'_

She backed off to give him space. "I'm doing this because I'm interested in you. I won't lie Midoriya. From what I saw the other day; you're exactly my type. Don't think I'm after you just for purely physical reasons though. I spent the rest of my weekend getting a good idea of who you were as a person too. It was tough considering you only really stick to people in 1-A, but I got a good grasp of what kind of guy you are when I talked with that 3rd year you hang out with. I _like_ what I seen, and I _like_ what I heard about you."

Izuku was shocked when she said he was her type. To him his body was nothing special, and it had never occurred to him before now that someone might be attracted to it. It was incredibly flattering. "Oh...well...uhm thank you? Did you have to be so aggressive though?"

In a moment the happy look in her eyes switched back to the predatory look she had given him during lunch. Unlike before though this time it made his heart skip just a little. "Of course I did. I'm known in 1-B as being incredibly dirty. That means I'll do _whatever _I can to ensure I win. Whether it be in a fight, or in things like this. I wanted you to notice me, and I think I succeed."

'_I'll say. She's practically all I've thought about for two days now.'_ Izuku was glad to have this all cleared up, but he had no idea what to do with this information. "So..uh..what now?"

"Well this weekend the museum is opening a new dinosaur exhibit, and I was planning on checking it out. _So _if by chance you happened to be there too; I'd be more than happy to show you around. I know quite a bit about dinosaurs." Setsuna twirled, and began to walk towards the school's entrance. Turning her head to look back to Izuku. "'Say, I walked with you to school. Do you think you could walk with me back to the dorms?"

Izuku scrambled to catch up to her as he processed both of her requests. He quickly fell in step with her. As they walked Izuku felt her hand slip into his for real this time. '_Man I hope my hand isn't too sweaty.' _

"Oh by the way Midoriya. I know I called myself dirty, and said that I'd do anything. Don't think that means I'm some easy girl. Today was a special case; because I wanted to get your attention."

"I understand Tokage. I'll be honest; I doubt I could handle it if you were constantly like that."

Right as they were about to reach the school's entrance Izuku felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned to see Setsuna's head, and left hand floating there. His eyes widened as he felt her lips press against his cheek; as close to his lips as she could get without kissing them.

"Although exceptions can be made from time to time. Only for those I think are worth it." She gave him a wink. Then her head, left hand, and body sped off back towards the classrooms. "I forgot my coat. I'll be back in a minute. Don't leave without me; because you have my right hand, and it's a bitch to grow them back in the cold!"

Izuku looked down to his left hand, and her right hand was still holding on as the rest of her ran off. '_I don't know if I'm prepared for someone as aggressive as her, but I had similar doubts back when I started training with All Might. Look where that got me. So I guess I'll swallow my doubts, and go with the flow this time.' _As if Setsuna could sense what he was feeling; her hand gave him a reassuring squeeze. '_Guess I'll be getting a crash course in dinosaurs this weekend.'_

* * *

That weekend Setsuna waited in front of the museum waiting to see if Izuku showed up. She debated waiting for him at the dorms, but the way she had asked him out nixed that idea. _If you happen to be there too._ She cursed herself for being coy about it. There was hope though. Izuku had seemed very receptive to her approaches during the week, and even welcomed her to have lunch at his table a few times. The last time she had seen Izuku; Setsuna had let him know she'd be going for the 1pm tour, and the time was quickly approaching.

Five minutes to one she noticed someone running in her direction. Squinting her eyes she noticed a green mess of hair, and a familiar face. Izuku had finally made it.

"Sorry...I'm..late." He was out of breath and desperately trying to catch it. "My...friends noticed I was heading somewhere, and I got held up by them."

"And that was enough to almost make you late?" Setsuna wasn't surprised by this. Knowing how shy he could be; his friends probably had hundreds of questions for him if they realized he was going on a date.

"Not just that. As I was leaving I noticed a vending machine, and they had that same brand of coffee you gave me. I figured you'd be waiting for me, and I recalled how much you said you disliked the cold. So I wanted to get you a can, but I lost track of time picking one for myself." He then presented her with a steaming hot can of coffee.

Setsuna took the can, and stared at it. It was in fact her favorite brand. She had only ever started drinking it because of the name, 'Jurassican of Black Coffee', and the chibi stegosaurus that was it's mascot. Warmth filled Setsuna, and she hadn't even opened the can yet.

"That's so thoughtful, but I hate to break this to you." She then pointed to a sign by the entrance. It read 'No outside food or drink.' Izuku's face dropped. "Hey cheer up. I only said 1pm so you knew when to meet me. I can give as good of a tour as any docent. So...why don't we drink these first, and then I can give you the Tokage special tour." Then she cracked her can open, and Izuku followed suit. They stood shoulder to shoulder as they enjoyed the warm drinks. "Do you think it still tastes too bitter."

Izuku thought for a moment before responding. "...No. It's still bitter, but I think I'm beginning to like it."

Setsuna smiled into her can. "Good to know."

* * *

AN:Hi there I'm back with a brand new Izuku ship. One that makes me wish I hadn't used the name 'Shades of Green' on another fic. Regardless, ever since Setsuna was used in the most recent arc I've wanted to write her in a ship with Izuku. A guy who breaks his body on accident, and a girl that makes body horror fun. Match made in heaven so to speak. I also had a piece of art commissioned for this by the talented Sudoname, and you can find it(with links to the artist. BTW they are primarily nsfw, but I got a sfw commission) on my tumblr legendaryjellyfishfest. So feel free to check that out.


End file.
